First Date
by MiserableLoveFairy
Summary: Somewhat started in disaster, but ended in something glorious. Will be made into multichap if requested. AU. Hitsu/Ruki


**Author's Note: So, I'm bored, I got inspiration, let's blast this. . **

**Tumblr warning: YOUR FAVORITE Fairy in the whole world, just joking, I'm a horrible writer and I'm probably not your favorite. Anywhoos, I did make a tumblr! IF you have one, you should follow me. **

**It's theasian – rainbow unicorn rice . tumblr . com**

**Yeah. Just mush it all up together and you get my link. I'll always follow back, so that's nice. It's pretty much useless; I talk about random shit a lot on there, so if you're interested in that, go ahead! **

**Let's get this done! **

**Pairing: HitsuRuki **

Rukia smirked as she crossed her right leg over her left leg. Her slim pale legs against a comfortable couch and she linked her hands together and placed them in her lap. Her violet eyes looked at the male partner sitting next to her who glared right back at her.

He was pissed off and Rukia enjoyed the irritated scowl marked on his face as she glanced down at her diamond watch.

"We still have the whole night." Rukia stated in a smooth voice and she heard the male growl.

"I've been sitting here for an hour and you haven't made a move on me yet. I thought this was going to be the best date of my life." Rukia said into silence and irritation, mostly due to the fact that the male was pissed off while Rukia was enjoying his irritation thoroughly. "I don't know why girls at Karakura High School are so attracted to you; you pretty much suck at dates." Rukia said and the male growled again as both stared at the romantic comedy on the television.

"Maybe if you'd stop moving away from whenever I try to do something, you would probably be having a good date right now." The male seethed and Rukia looked at him and made a slight 'hmph.'

"Someone's a grumpy gill right now." Rukia stated again and the male huffed and glared at her as he ran a hand through spiked white hair.

"Well, I don't know, let's see why, I got the most gorgeous girl in the school to go out with me, but as soon as we get on the date, you act like I'm some disgusting creature you can't be around." The male snapped and the corners of Rukia's lips twitched up as she looked down at her body. She wore a simple strapless black dress with a white cardigan, clunky bracelets, and a bit of make up.

"Maybe because I do think you're a disgusting creature." Rukia retorted and the male rolled his eyes as his hand found his water and he took a sip of it. Rukia scratched at her thigh lightly with her nails and looked at him. "I was just kidding Hitsugaya." Rukia said as Hitsugaya looked at her and arched a thin white brow.

Hitsugaya hesitantly patted the spot next to him on the couch and Rukia obediently scooted over to him. His arm which was currently lying on the back of the couch, which was why Rukia moved away in the first place, had slowly curved over her shoulders and a hand dangled over her shoulder.

It was silent as they watched the movie for a while, but there was something about the small silence that they liked.

"You know, I don't say yes to dates just for fun." Rukia said out loud after a short while and Hitsugaya kept on looking at the screen, so did Rukia.

"Then why'd you go on a date with me?" Hitsugaya asked and Rukia shrugged her shoulders.

"Because I knew you had better intentions than anyone else that's asked me out this month." Rukia responded and Hitsugaya relaxed a bit and so did Rukia.

"How do you know I'm not on a date with you just to say I've got the Ice Queen of the school to go out with me?" Hitsugaya asked and Rukia looked at him and Hitsugaya looked back at her. She gently smiled at him and looked back at the screen.

"Because you're a respectable male more than you make yourself out to be at school with all of those girls flocking you and your friends." Rukia said carefully and Hitsugaya had to agree with her on that one. He just made himself out to be a male that could get any girl that he wanted; it was mostly because it was true. But there was something about Rukia he liked, something he liked more than all of the girls he's dated, and he's dated a couple of handfuls of girls at their high school. Most of his dates went badly because he didn't really like the girls, the girls talked too much and were annoying and clingy, something he didn't like.

Rukia was the opposite though, she was independent, and it was obvious that any male she dated, she reminded them she wasn't going to always hang off of their arm like she was some lost puppy. She kept her distance, but kept close enough so the male could feel that Rukia cared about them and that she actually wanted to be with them.

"This movie is boring; don't we have anything else better we could do?" Rukia asked and Hitsugaya looked at her and made a small smirk.

"I was wondering when you were going to say that, wait here." Hitsugaya said as he got off the couch and Rukia looked at him, her eyes following him as he went into his room and quickly came out with a silver guitar.

He sat down and started playing around with the strings as Rukia began to lay down on her stomach, her chin propped up on the palm of her hand as she watched him play.

She definitely liked Hitsugaya Toshirou.

_An hour later: _

Rukia had ended her phone call and Hitsugaya looked at her as he took a sip of his soda.

"Do you have to go now?" Hitsugaya asked and Rukia nodded as she gathered her keys, cell phone, and wallet.

"Yeah, my older sister wants me to get home, but you live about five minutes away from my house, so I'll just walk." Rukia walked to Hitsugaya's front door and placed a hand on the door as she supported herself to put her black flats on. Hitsugaya walked to the door as well and Rukia looked at him and smiled.

"How about I go walk with you? It's ten p.m. I just want to make sure you get home safe." Hitsugaya stated and Rukia smiled as he opened the door and both walked out of the door. Hitsugaya locked the door behind him and they began their walk.

His hands were shoved into his pockets as Rukia fell in step beside him. Her head was tilted up as she gazed at the stars. Hitsugaya looked at her and then looked forward again.

"You like looking at the stars?" Hitsugaya asked and Rukia rolled her shoulders a bit.

"Yeah, they're really bright today compared to yesterday." Rukia responded and Hitsugaya walked closer to her, realizing the large gap in between them.

"Do you look at the stars every night?" He asked and Rukia shrugged her shoulders as she wrapped her cardigan a bit tighter around herself. He realized it was a little bit chilly, but it was nothing to him. Shrugging off his jacket that signified that he was the Captain of the Soccer team, he draped it over her shoulders, and Rukia looked at him.

"You didn't have to do that." Rukia said and Hitsugaya looked away from her.

"It's not that cold to me, so you can have it for a while." Hitsugaya responded and Rukia gently smiled as her fingers came up to grip the collars of the jacket as she pulled it closer to her body.

Rounding the corner, Rukia began to gently walk up on stone steps as they reached a pretty floral white door. Rukia and Hitsugaya waited outside the door as Hisana, who was watching intently from the window, opened the door and smiled.

"Good evening Rukia, it's good to see you home! And who is this?" Hisana asked and Hitsugaya stepped forward and they shook hands gently.

"I'm Hitsugaya Toshirou Mrs. Kuchiki; it's a pleasure to meet you." Hitsugaya said and Hisana smiled at him.

"Oh, don't be so formal, I'm just glad you got Rukia back nice and safe." Hisana looked at Rukia who shot her a look that told Hisana to back away for a couple of seconds so Rukia could have some alone time. Hisana got the look and turned around.

"Say goodbye to your friend." Hisana said as she winked at Rukia and Rukia stuck out her tongue at her. Rukia quickly took in her tongue and turned around to look at Hitsugaya. He stared at her with deep emerald eyes and looked away.

"I should get going; my mom is going to get worried." Hitsugaya said to break the small silence and Rukia smiled.

"Of course," Rukia looked up at him with gentle violet eyes and linked her fingers together. "Thank you for the nice night; I had a good time actually." Rukia stated and Hitsugaya smirked at her.

"I'm glad you did. Does this mean I get a second chance?" Hitsugaya asked and before Rukia could respond, Hitsugaya saw a tall man with gray steel eyes look down upon Rukia and Hitsugaya.

"Rukia, you should come in the house, you'll catch a cold." The man said and Rukia turned around and gently looked at him.

"I'll be inside soon Nii-Sama, give me a minute." Rukia responded nicely and the man looked at her, tapped his watch, pointed to the window, and left the doorway. Rukia felt her cheeks turn pink, but she quickly diminished them.

Rukia looked back at Hitsugaya and a corner of her lip quirked up.

"We'll see about that, just give me the details at school." Rukia responded and Hitsugaya nodded.

"I'll see to that then." Hitsugaya was about to leave when Rukia closed the space in between them and pressed her lips quickly to his and then released her hold on him. He stared at her and blinked. Rukia smiled as she pressed a finger to his lips and smirked.

"Keep that in your memory until our next date, you'll get more of these if I come to slowly like you a whole lot more." Rukia stated and she withdrew her finger and nodded her head towards him.

"Next Saturday night, meet me at my house; we'll go to a nice restaurant I know." Hitsugaya stated quickly and Rukia smiled.

"I'll promise to look better next time." Rukia responded quickly as she eyed the window and saw her brother and her sister spying on her.

Hitsugaya smirked as he looked away.

"No need to, you looked beautiful tonight already, don't change a thing." Hitsugaya said as Rukia smiled coyly and kissed him on the cheek. She let her fingers run against his arm as she turned so her back was facing him.

"I'll see you on Monday." Rukia said and Hitsugaya nodded and smirked.

"I'll look forward to it then." Hitsugaya said as he walked off with his hands in his pockets.

Rukia shook her head and walked inside to her house and locked the door, staring at her siblings and shaking her head.

She went up to her room and realized she still had Hitsugaya's jacket on. She bunched it together in her hands and smiled as she held it close to her body.

She promised she'd return it to him on their next date.

Their date was something she was looking forward too.

**Author's note: Pretty short, but it's sweet. I hope you like it. **

**Another annoying tumblr alert, I have a tumblr now! So follow your favorite Fairy, link is above, read and enjoy my laziness! **

**Thank you! **


End file.
